


Tetsono Oneshots

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: A collection of Tetsono fanfics.





	1. Check Up-Fluff AU

“Don’t worry, Tetsu, I’m sure everything’s going to be alright.” Hugh reassured his friend. They were waiting for the results of Tetsu’s x-ray. While he was cleaning the onsen, he fell and hurt his ankle. Ever since then, he would have difficulty standing. He knew that Tetsu was worried about the results despite having a calm expression. “It’s probably nothing irreversible.”

“What if I can’t help my parents anymore?” Tetsu asked and looked down at his ankle. The doctor had placed a brace around it but told them to wait for the x-ray results. His ankle was still a little sore but it wasn’t painful.

“You’re a strong kid so you’ll heal fast.” Hugh patted his shoulder.

They both looked up when the door opened and a doctor walked in. He wasn’t the same doctor that treated Tetsu earlier. He looked young but he held himself with the pride of a king as he walked towards them. He held out his small hand to Tetsu. “Hello, Mr. Sendagaya, I am Dr. Alicein.”

“Hello,” Tetsu shook his hand and found that it was surprisingly small and delicate. “It’s Tetsu.”

“Well, Tetsu, I have the results of your x-rays.” Misono placed the x-rays over the display. He had to stand on his toes to reach the top and Tetsu was certain that he would barely reach his shoulders if they stood side by side.

“There is a disruption of fibers of your lateral ankle ligaments and this is the reason for the instability of your ankle. You told me that you fell and injured your ankle a couple days ago so this probably occurred because your ankle did not heal properly. Lateral ankle ligament reconstruction can correct this. It’s a rather common surgical procedure so you do not need to worry.”

Misono explained the procedure as simply as he could but Tetsu continued to stare at him with a curious expression. He doubted that Tetsu heard or understood his words. “Pardon me, Tetsu, do you have any questions?”

“What?” Tetsu seemed to snap out of his daze. Misono sighed and rubbed his temple, wondering if Tetsu was listening to him. “Doc, I think there’s something wrong with my heart. It’s been beating really fast and irregularly.”

“I don’t see a history of heart problem in your medical history so is this something recent? If this affects the surgery, I should know about it.” Misono skimmed the charts he was given. “How long have you had these symptoms?”

“Since you walked in.” Tetsu answered and it took a moment for the implication of his words to register. Misono dropped the charts he was holding. Was he trying to flirt with him? Tetsu’s face didn’t change from its usual calm expression so Misono couldn’t tell. Tetsu tilted his head and asked, “Aren’t you going to check my heart?”

“The hell is wrong with you? I’m a doctor and any relationship with a patient is unprofessional and unethical. You’re cute but I’m not going to risk my job for you!” Misono stated firmly but he could feel himself blushing.

“You think I’m cute? I think you’re cute too.” Tetsu smiled and Misono could feel his heart begin to race. Misono began to fumble over his words but gave up quickly and turned away. He quickly wrote on a brochure and pressed it into Tetsu’s hand.

“Here’s all the information on the surgery. Get the receptionist to book you an appointment.” Misono told him before running out of the room. While Tetsu watched Misono leave, Hugh looked at the brochure.

“Hey, I think he gave you his number! It’s written on this brochure.”

“It is? Does that mean he likes me?” Tetsu asked Hugh who raised a brow at him.

“Wait, weren’t you flirting with him?”

“Well, I was just telling him the truth.” Tetsu answered but smiled when he looked down at the number. “Should I call him?”


	2. First Date Troubles-Fluff

“Do you think this is too much? Maybe I should be more casual since it’s only lunch and a movie.” Misono muttered as he paced. He was waiting for DoDo to return and drive him to his date with Tetsu. This would be his first date in his life.

The feelings Tetsu stirred in him were new to him and he didn’t know how to make any sense of them. They made him nervous and excited all at the same time. Misono only hoped that the butterflies in his stomach would be gone by the time the date started. What if he became so nervous that he couldn’t hold a conversation with him? His first date with Tetsu could possibly be his last.

“Don’t look so nervous, Misono. I doubt Tetsu will care much about what you’re wearing.” Lily could see how anxious Misono was and reassured him with a kind smile. He was a little conflicted, seeing Misono off on his first date. He couldn’t help but remember the small boy that he would read stories to. But he knew that Misono couldn’t stay that boy forever.

“So, what movie are you two going to be watching?” Lily asked.

“We’re watching a movie?” Mikuni walked into the room when he heard their voices. “I thought you had plans Misono.”

“I do have plans. I’m going to see a movie with Tetsu.” Misono answered him and saw Mikuni’s face fall for a moment before he regained his composure. Mikuni replied in a shaky voice.

“You mean as friends, right?” Mikuni tried to keep a smile on his face but it staggered when Misono shook his head. He could barely hear Misono’s words as he felt the world he knew shatter around him. A date? His brother was much too young and innocent to be dating, much less be on a date with a large brute like Tetsu.

“DoDo’s here. I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Misono heard DoDo’s car return and shrugged on his sweater. Before he left, he had to say, “Don’t you dare follow me, Mikuni. I swear if I find out you followed me on this date and caused us trouble, I’ll burn all of the pictures you have of Abel.”

“But—”

“Don’t look so down, Mikuni.” Lily placed a hand on Mikuni’s shoulder. “Our little Misono is just growing up. Tetsu’s a good kid so we can trust him. And if anything happens, I’ll be—”

“You’re not allowed to follow me either, Lily.” Misono said and Lily heart stopped. But Misono’s expression told Lily that he didn’t misheard him. He could understand why Misono would want to keep Mikuni away from his date but why him?

“But what about our distance limitation?” Lily asked desperately.

“I already accounted for that. The theater and restaurant isn’t too far from the manor and we shouldn’t be out too long. We’ll be fine. Anyways, DoDo will be waiting outside in the car in case I need to return home quickly.” Misono explained but he could see that neither Mikuni nor Lily were happy.

“You’re going to let DoDo follow you but not your dear brother?” Mikuni cried but his exaggerated tears did nothing to sway Misono.

“I will repeat myself one last time. You two are  _not_  to follow me on my date.” Misono said sternly and turned away. Mikuni and Lily watched him leave in shocked silence.

After some time passed, Mikuni was the first to speak. “We’re still going to follow him, right?”

“Of course,” Lily replied without a beat of hesitation. He took out a pair of keys and waved them in front of Mikuni. “I’ll get the car while you get us some wigs.”

* * *

“You two do know that Misono’s going to be angry with you when he finds out you’re following him, right?” JeJe asked Mikuni and Lily as they followed DoDo’s car. He didn’t understand why they would always drag him along. He would no doubt receive Misono’s wrath as well. “Do you guys think that he won’t notice?”

“Our disguises are perfect!” Mikuni grinned proudly. He had traded his hat for a fedora and dressed in a suit for a disguise. Lily had to smile to himself since Mikuni chose the same disguise Misono did when they went to rescue the Greed Pair. They shared a surprising amount of similarities at times.

“We’re at the restaurant.” Lily parked the car in a space that would allow them to look into the restaurant. Luckily, Misono and Tetsu sat in front of a window. JeJe groaned as he watched the pair. He was certain that if anyone saw them, they would call the police. “I just wish that we could hear what they’re saying.”

“Here,” Mikuni took out a pair of headphones from his bag. He watched Tetsu through binoculars, waiting for any reason he could find to run into the restaurant and save his brother. They seemed to be having a light hearted conversation but something still felt wrong to Mikuni. “There’s a little static. JeJe, use your snake form to get closer to them with this listening device.”

“I’m not going to get involve in your childish game!” JeJe rubbed his temple. “Do you know how suspicious we look right now? You should just go home.”

“JeJe’s right.” Lily said and JeJe felt relieved for a moment. “We do look too suspicious out here. We’re going in.”

“Please just kill me now.”

* * *

“What kind of movie do you want to watch after this?” Tetsu asked as he ate his ramen bowl.

“There’s this new superhero movie that’s supposed to be really good. I looked at the reviews and it looks positive so far. The studio also has a good track record of creating good movies.” Misono suggested and Tetsu nodded. He was glad that he researched movies they could watch before he left.

“Are you not hungry? I can order us some desert if you’re full.” Tetsu said when he noticed that Misono’s bowl was still half full. Honestly, Misono was too nervous to eat but Tetsu appeared to be calm. Tetsu reached across the table and held out an egg to him. “You should eat a little more.”

“I can feed myself.” Misono insisted but Tetsu continued to hold the egg to his lips. Hesitantly, Misono opened his mouth and allowed Tetsu to feed him. He wondered if Tetsu could see him blush and quickly looked down at hide it. He didn’t want Tetsu to see him blush so told him, “Can you go order me a parfait?”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Tetsu stood and went to the counter. Misono placed a hand on his racing heart and tried to slow it. Aside from his nerves, the date was going surprisingly well. Despite being younger than him, Tetsu was the perfect gentleman and he wondered if it was because of Hugh’s influence.

His phone rang and Misono was surprised to see a text from Lily. He only hoped that it wasn’t to tell him that Mikuni left the manor and was following him. But the text was far from what he expected.  _Why aren’t you eating? Are you nervous? Don’t worry, you’re doing fine!_

The next text from Mikuni confused him even more.  _Don’t eat anything he gives you again! I think I saw him do something to your food._

“What the hell?” Misono said to himself and looked out the window. He already had a sense of dread as he scanned the cars. His phone vibrated again and he read the message from Lily.

 _Look behind you. We’re here cheering for you_. Misono stood so quickly that his chair clattered to the ground. When he turned, Lily and Mikuni could see the anger in his eyes. They had never seen him so angry before and had to shrink back slightly.

“Misono, are you okay?” Tetsu stopped him with a simple hand on his shoulder.

“Of course, I’m not. Those idiots followed me and have been watching us.” Misono told him and Tetsu walked calmly to Lily and Mikuni. His movements were smooth when he stopped in front of them. It was clear to them that he didn’t recognize them in their disguise when he spoke to them like strangers.

“Are you two stalking my boyfriend?” He asked them in an even voice but something in it stopped them from answering. “I don’t want to see you following him again.”

Tetsu’s tone told them that the statement was a command rather than a request. Then he turned and took Misono’s hand. As he pulled Misono out of the restaurant, he looked over his shoulder to make sure that the two didn’t follow him. He only stopped when Misono pulled at his hand. “Wait, we can’t just leave like that. We need to pay for our food.”

“I already paid while I was ordering your desert. I’m sorry I didn’t get you your parfait but I didn’t want to stay while those two guys were there.” Tetsu admitted. “Hugh said that a gentleman shouldn’t be a brute and I should expect other guys to like you since you’re so cute. I probably ruin this date, didn’t I? And I was trying to do everything right and…”

“It’s okay, Tetsu.” Misono said when he saw Tetsu nervously scratching his cheek. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one nervous about the date. He took Tetsu’s hand and pulled him forward. “Let’s go see that movie.”

* * *

“No, Misono! Please, forgive us!” Mikuni begged while Misono held Abel’s photo album dangerously close to the fireplace. “I’ll never follow one of your dates again! Just spare my precious pictures! It’ll take months to replace them.”

“I already warned you!” Misono’s eyes were cold as he faced Mikuni.

“This is a little much, Misono.” Lily tried to take the album back from Misono. “We learned our lesson and we won’t do anything like this again. Anyways, you should be glad that we followed you because we got to see what a great boyfriend Tetsu is. Isn’t that right, Mikuni?”

“I still don’t think— At least I know he’ll protect you from stalkers.” Mikuni corrected himself when Lily hit him gently.

“Fine,” Misono handed Mikuni back the album. “But I won’t be as forgiving next time.”


	3. A 33 cm Difference-Fluff

Misono looked around him cautiously before turning back to the shelf that towered above him. On the top shelf was a box of cereal that he knew Lily’s Subclasses loved. He thought buying it would be a nice treat for them. Of course, his luck would dictate that the box be impossible to reach. He didn’t know if he should curse his short height or the workers’ decision to place it so high.

“Lets just get this over with.” Misono looked around him one last time to make sure that no one could see him. He placed his foot on the first shelf and tested it durability. It seemed steady enough so he used it as a perch to reach the box. Unfortunately, he still couldn’t reach it and his fingers brushed the edge of the box. He stretched further and nudged the box towards him.

“Do you need help?” The voice made Misono jump and the shelf shook slightly, causing the cereal boxes to fall. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact. After a moment, he opened his eyes and realized that he wasn’t hurt. He also realized that it was because someone was holding him protectively. The person pulled away and he was surprised that it was Tetsu.

“You okay?” He asked and stepped away from Misono. For a moment, Misono couldn’t bring himself to respond because his heart was beating so fast.

“Yeah.” Misono shook himself and climbed off the shelf. He sighed at the mess around them and began to pick up the boxes. Tetsu knelt next to him and helped him. He had appeared so quickly that Misono had to ask, “What are you doing here?”

“I was buying something for my mom when I saw you.” Tetsu told him as he returned the boxes to its shelf. Luckily, only a few boxes fell and they were able to clean it quickly. But Tetsu handed the last box to Misono, “Is this the one you wanted?”

“Thanks.” Misono smiled up at him and started to turn away to leave.

“Wait!” Tetsu said and Misono turned back to face him. For a moment, it looked like he was blushing before his expression returned to its usual calm. “Can I carry your bags for you?”

* * *

 

“Why does Hyde always put the cups so high?” Misono muttered curses beneath his breath as he desperately tried to reach the cup. He felt a hand on his shoulder before someone took down the cup for him. He wasn’t surprised that it was Tetsu. Since they began working together, Tetsu would always help him when he couldn’t reach something.

At first, it frustrated Misono because he hated to depend on someone else. It only made his weaknesses all the more apparent and that hurt his pride. But Tetsu never once teased him for being short.

“Do you need me to get anything else?” Tetsu asked as Misono began to make coffee for a customer. He would always hover around Misono and he wondered if there was a reason Tetsu did so. But he always kept his expression blank and gave Misono no hint about his thoughts.

“No,” Misono answered him and Tetsu looked disappointed for a moment. “But thanks for getting me the cup.”

Misono walked away and Tetsu watched him diligently serve the customers. His movements were regal and Tetsu had to force himself to turn away to focus on his job. As he was washing the dishes, Hyde approached him. “Man, I’m tired! I didn’t expect it to be so busy today.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping Misono serve the customers? It’s not right to leave everything to him.” Tetsu pointed out and Hyde only waved the issue away.

“He got this. He can take care of this entire place by himself if it wasn’t for his height.” Hyde chuckled to himself but Tetsu had to admit that he found Misono’s height a cute trait. “It’s kinda funny watching him try to reach for things. Mahiru always yells at me for messing with him but one of you always help him so I don’t think it’s too bad.”

“Does Mahiru help Misono like that a lot?” Tetsu asked him cautiously.

Hyde saw the tinge of jealousy in Tetsu’s eyes and grinned. Tetsu was too oblivious to notice the mischief in his eyes as he suggested. “How about you get a stool or something for Misono? He’ll be able reach things when you’re not around and he won’t have to ask one of us for help.”

The next morning, Misono walked into the café and began prep the station. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a stool but it was hard to ignore it when it was decorated with hearts and flowers. To his horror, he realized that his name was written on a card placed on the stool. “What the hell?”

Misono picked up the card and read it,  _I hope this helps. ~Tetsu._

“I’m going to kill him.” Misono vowed but found himself reading the short note again. After a sigh, he placed the card in his pocket and went back to work. The stool, despite how silly it looked, did help him. But a part of him was disappointed that Tetsu wouldn’t help him anymore. “… Maybe I don’t have to use it everyday.”

* * *

 

“I’m beside the entrance. I’m next to the big sign,” Misono told Tetsu over the phone. After he replied, he ended the call and waited for Tetsu to arrive. Tetsu had invited him to the summer festival and they agreed to meet in front of the entrance. As he waited for Tetsu, he found himself becoming nervous without knowing why. It wasn’t a date and their friends would be joining them too.

“Misono!” He looked up when his name was called and saw Tetsu running towards him. When he stopped in front of him, he took his hand without any hesitation.

It had become a habit of theirs to hold hands when they were in a crowd since Misono would often become lost in a crowd. Despite how often they would hold hands often, it didn’t lessen the affect it had on Misono. The contrast between their hands always reminded how strong and capable Tetsu was.

“What do you want to do first?” Tetsu asked and Misono scanned the stalls. Honestly, he never been to a festival before. As Misono pondered over his choice, they walked hand in hand. Tetsu made sure to match his steps to Misono so he wouldn’t fall behind. He had to admit he liked walking beside Misono and being able to watch his facial expression change.

“I want to try cotton candy!” He smiled brightly when he made his decision. It was almost childlike and Tetsu found himself smiling as well. Misono had so many expressions and Tetsu wanted to see as many of them as possible. “Lily would buy some for me but I never had one at an actual festival before.”

“I’ll buy it for you.” Tetsu offered and they waited in line together.

“No, it’s okay.” Misono reached for his wallet and realized that he was still holding hands with Tetsu even though they didn’t need to. They were waiting in line and there wasn’t a risk of him being swept away by the crowd.

“Is everything okay?” Tetsu asked when he realized that Misono suddenly became silent and lost in thought. Misono slipped his hand from his. He took out his wallet and took out enough money to buy cotton candy for both of them. After a moment of hesitation, Misono took Tetsu’s hand again.

“Everything’s okay. I was just thinking of what colour I want.”


	4. Childhood Memories-Fluff

“I’m home!” Misono called into the empty foyer. He was surprised that Lily wasn’t there to greet him. Usually, Lily would accompany with him everywhere but he had an exam and Misono told him to stay home for the day so he could concentrate. His cram school wasn’t too far from his home so they didn’t have to worry about their distance limitation. “Lily? Where is everyone?”

“We’re in here! You have a special visitor.” Misono followed Lily’s voice into the living room and was surprised to see Tetsu sitting with Lily’s subclasses. When their eyes met, Tetsu smiled at him.

“Welcome home, Misono.” The customary greeting made Misono blush a little. He was used to people waiting for him and telling him the same thing but he didn’t know why Tetsu’s voice made it different. There was always something calming about his voice and Misono loved the timbre of his voice. “I wanted to see you. Lily said I should wait.”

“Were you waiting long?” Misono asked as he took off his jacket.

“No. We were looking at your photo album while we waiting for you.” Tetsu told him and Misono nodded for a moment. Then he realized what that meant and he looked back to him, hoping that he simple misheard Tetsu. Unfortunately, a familiar book rested on Tetsu’s lap.

“Don’t look at that!” Misono scurried over Lily’s subclasses, desperate to take back the photo album. There were several pictures that he didn’t want Tetsu to see or else he would die from embarrassment. Or worst, Tetsu could decide not to date him because of the photos. In his rush, Misono tripped but Tetsu was quick to catch him.

“You okay?” Tetsu looked down at Misono and ran his hand over his head to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. The small gesture was oddly familiar to Misono but he couldn’t place where he felt it before.

“Just give me that album so I can burn it!” Misono demanded but Tetsu looked hesitant to hand it to him. He knew that it belonged to Misono but he didn’t want to see the many photos, and the memories they held, be destroyed. Misono looked so serious that he couldn’t have known that his words were only out of embarrassment. He held out his hand to Tetsu in a silent command.

“Can I keep one if you’re going to destroy them?” Tetsu asked and Misono was confused for a moment. The photos were mostly of his childhood so he didn’t know which he would want to keep. He was already flipping through the pages and Misono had to admit that he was curious about which he wanted.

“Are you going to take the one with him dressing up for a tea party? Or are you going to take the one with his face covered in cake?” Lily’s subclasses began to give Tetsu suggestion but each one only made Misono more embarrassed. The subclasses had grown fond of Tetsu because he would always play with them whenever he visited.

“I want the one of us.” Tetsu slide a photo out of its placeholder. He was careful not to bend it or damage it as he did so.

“The one of us?” Misono was confused and looked at the photo in his hand. The others were curious as well and surrounded him so they could see it. When they did, they accidentally press Misono and Tetsu closer together until Misono was practically in his arms. Lily looked over Tetsu’s shoulder and recognized the photo with warm nostalgia.

Misono was only six in the picture and he was standing in front of the mansion. A small boy was standing next to him and they were both crying. Yuri recognized the photo and remembered how Lily found the two. “Isn’t that the guy that stole your first kiss?”

* * *

_“Lily! Lily, help me!” Misono cried but he didn’t know if Lily would be able to hear him. Only a week ago, his brother left without a word and Misono was determined to follow him to learn why. But everyone prohibited him from leaving and were so protective of him that it was stifling. So, he planned an escape to follow his brother._

_It was a failure to say the least. He distracted Lily and his subclasses successfully and he was able to escape to the garden. The problem came when he tried to get through the gate. He thought that he was small enough to slip through the bars. But now he was trapped between the bars. The only thing he could do was scream and hoped someone find him._

_“Mikuni-ni!” Misono screamed, remembering his brother’s promise. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he cried in earnest. “Mikuni, help! You promised to come help me if I ever need you. Where are you? Come back!”_

_“Are you stuck.” A voice asked him and Misono furiously wiped his tears, hopeful that it was his brother. But the blond that stood in front of him was a stranger. He looked to be his age and Misono wondered who the boy was because he wasn’t one of Lily’s subclasses. “Do you need help?”_

_“I don’t need help from you!” Misono tried to push away the boy’s hands when he reached out to help him. His childish pride wouldn’t let him accept help from the boy. But the boy didn’t seem to be deter and took his hands. With clumsy movements, he helped pull Misono through the bars. They both fell onto the ground and Misono groaned at the impact._

_“Are you okay?” The boy asked and placed his hand on Misono’s head. Gently, he patted his head to check if he was hurt like his mother would often do for him._

_“Stop it. I’m not a kid like you! Look, I’m even taller than you.” Misono pointed out. They both stood and he had to grin when he was right. The boy didn’t seem upset and only continued to pat his head. When he touched a small bump on his head, Misono winced. “Ow! That hurts.”_

_“I’m sorry.” The boy looked truly guilty. “Wait, I know! I’ll use Momma’s special magic trick. It always makes me feel better when I’m hurt.”_

_The boy stood next to Misono and had to stand on his toes to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek. Misono was taken aback for a moment and could feel himself blushing. But then he remembered his father’s words and began to cry. He quickly slapped the boy, “You gave me cooties!”_

_“Cooties?” The boy looked confused for a moment._

_“My father said that I should only give my first kiss to some I love! If I kiss someone I don’t love, I’ll get cooties and die!” Misono cried and the boy began to cry as well._

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to kill you. I just wanted to make you feel better,” the boy said desperately but Misono only glared at him through his tears. The boy hugged him and buried his face in his shoulder crying. “I’m sorry, please forgive me.”_

_That was when Lily found them. Misono ran to him crying and Lily quickly knelt to comfort him. When Misono explained the situation to him, Lily couldn’t help but chuckle at how innocent he was. The boy was crying but continued to apologize to Misono. He placed a hand on their heads to soothe them. “No one’s going to die. Because you two are friends so you can’t give each other cooties.”_

_“We’re friends?”_

_“Yup. Now, lets take a picture to remember your first ever friend and kiss.”_

* * *

“Wait, I remember now!” Misono said. While Misono was shocked, Tetsu didn’t seem to be. He only stared down at the photo with a knowing smile before placing the photo in his wallet to keep it safe.

“You forgot about me?” Tetsu asked and Misono had to sheepishly nod his head. He looked disappointed for a moment before he gently tilted Misono’s face towards him. The innocent kiss on his cheek was so quick that Misono couldn’t react to it. “I kissed you like that.”

“Everyone, lets give Misono and Tetsu some space.” Lily was quick to usher his subclasses out of the room, leaving them alone.


	5. The Skies in His Eyes-Fluff AU

Misono twirled the umbrella in his hand and looked up at the sky. Rain pelted down on him but Misono didn’t bother to open his umbrella to protect himself. Throughout his life, rain followed him because he was a zennyo ryuo, a rain making dragon.

Misono had left his lake to search for the famous hiyoribou. The hiyoribou was well known throughout the land for his strength and had the ability to control the weather. Anyone who could capture the yokai’s heart was destined to have a prosperous life but he refused to take a mate. He said that he would only marry a yokai that was able to defeat him.

That was the reason Misono left his late. He traveled up the mountain to the hiyoribou home at the summit. The rain made the dirt loose and it was difficult for Misono to find his footing. Outside of his lake, Misono was forced into his human form and he cursed his small and weak body. “Why does he have to live at the top of the mountain? It’ll be easier if I could just fly.”

When Misono reached the top, he saw a small shrine but it was oddly deserted. To be respectful, he bowed to the shrine before going to the water well to wash his hands. He pulled up the bucket but it was a little heavy for him and he struggled with the rope. He was so focused on the well, that he didn’t notice someone approaching him until a hand closed over his.

Misono turned sharply and saw a man standing over him. Without a word, he pulled up the bucket and passed it to Misono. His clothes were rather modest so Misono guessed that he was a shrine keeper. As Misono washed his hands, he spoke to the man. “Thank you. I’m sorry about this rain.”

Even though the man didn’t comment about the rain, it was Misono’s instinct to apologize for it. Misono couldn’t stop the rain around him and people would often avoid him because of it so he had very few friends. He opened his umbrella and held it out to the man. “Take this. I don’t really need it. Just open up the shrine so I can meet the hiyoribou.”

“He’s not here.” The man said and Misono sighed at his answer. He had traveled so far and climbed a mountain only to discover that the yokai was gone. Misono couldn’t feel the rain anymore and realized that the man was holding the umbrella over both of them. “You need to take of yourself or else you’ll get sick. Come in and wait for him. My name’s Tetsu.”

“I’m Misono.” He followed him into the shrine. Tetsu handed him a towel and he dried his hair as best he could. He was glad that the rain couldn’t follow him into the shrine. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Tetsu and decided he should ask him about the hiyoribou. “How long have you been working for the shrine? Can you tell me about the hiyoribou?”

“I never heard that question before.” Tetsu’s raised a brow at Misono. “They don’t bother to learn about him before they challenge him. You’re really interesting so I’ll answer any question you have about him.”

“Is he really as powerful as the legends say?” Misono asked and Tetsu seemed disappointed with his question. He nodded solemnly and Misono wondered why he looked so lonely for a moment. A part of him wanted to ask him about his expression but he doubted Tetsu would answer him so he changed the subject. “Does he play shogi?”

“He does but he’s not really good. We have a board.” Tetsu gestured to the shogi board sitting in the corner of the room. Misono stood and walked to the board. The pieces were scattered and it seemed like the game was still incomplete. Misono sat on the losing side and toyed with one of the pieces.

“You wanna play with me to pass the time, Tetsu?” Misono asked. Tetsu sat on the other side and started to rearrange the board but Misono shook his head. “Just leave it. It’ll be more interesting if we play like this anyways. I was thinking of challenging him to a game of shogi but if he’s really this bad at the game, it’s not a fair fight.”

“Don’t you want to marry him?” Tetsu asked as Misono moved one of the pieces.

“Not enough to cheat. I’ll think of something else to challenge him to before he gets back. Anyways, I don’t really want to marry him. I just want to challenge him. If I do win, I’ll ask him for something but not his hand.” Misono was only playing the game halfheartedly and he was already playing with a handicap but he quickly captured Tetsu’s pieces.

“What would you ask for?”

“I want to see the sun.” Misono looked up from the board and their eyes met. Tetsu’s clear blue eyes held him captivated for a moment before he turned away. They were a unique colour to Misono who only knew the grey tones his rain created. “I never saw the sun in my life because of my powers. But a powerful hiyoribori should be able to clear my rain.”

“You win.” Tetsu said when Misono trapped his king. He stood and held out his hand to Misono. At first, Misono was confused but placed his hand into Tetsu’s larger one. Tetsu pulled him to his feet and led him outside of the shrine. It was still raining and Misono tried to stop him.

“What are you doing?” Misono fumbled to grab his umbrella so they wouldn’t get sick from the rain but Tetsu already pulled them outside. The rain began to dwindle around them as Tetsu knelt in front of Misono. Before Misono could ask him what he was doing again, Tetsu spoke.

“You defeated me so I’m granting your wish to see the sun.” Tetsu started to chant a spell and the rain around them slowed until they stopped entirely. Rays of light broke through his rain clouds and Misono looked up at the sky. His eyes widened at the sight since he never knew such a vibrant colour existed. They were almost the colour of Tetsu’s eyes.

“Do you like it?” Tetsu’s voice made Misono look down. His eyes held a tinge of hope and anticipation. Misono couldn’t help but think the sky in Tetsu’s eyes was more beautiful than the sky above them.

“Yeah.” Misono answered with a small smile. “It’s beautiful. But how could you… Are you the hiyoribou?”

“Sorry, I didn’t tell you earlier.” Tetsu looked slightly guilty but Misono shook his head.

“It’s okay and you can stand up now. It’s kinda awkward for you to kneel in front of me like you’re going to propose to me.” Misono held out his hands to Tetsu to help him stand. Despite being shorter than Tetsu, his hands were surprisingly strong as he pulled Tetsu to his feet. “Thank you for showing me the sky.”

“Thank you for playing shogi with me.” Tetsu continued to hold Misono’s hands and he didn’t know why he hesitated to let go of his hands. They were warm and almost fragile. But Misono didn’t pull away so he thought he could allow himself to hold them a little longer. “If you want, you can come back whenever you want. We’ll play and I’ll show you the sky.”

“I’ll like that.” Misono couldn’t leave his lake for long or else he would die but he wanted to return and see the sky in Tetsu’s eyes again.


	6. The Scrooge of Valentines Day-Comfort AU

Every Valentine’s Day, Tetsu would deliver flowers to a small bookstore. More specifically, he would deliver flowers to the bookstore owner. He was named Misono but many knew him as the Scrooge of Valentine’s Day because of his great disdain for the holiday.

They were barely acquaintances and were familiar strangers at best but Tetsu was always curious about the man. Tetsu’s family owned a small flower shop and, ever since he was young, they would receive the same order. A woman would request a bouquet of white carnations to be sent anonymously to the bookstore.

Every year, without fail, they would receive the order and Tetsu would visit the store to deliver the order. That was until recently. A couple years ago, the order suddenly stopped but Tetsu didn’t know why. He wondered if it was because the customer found another flower store. But Tetsu had became so accustomed to delivering the flowers that he continued to visit the bookstore on Valentine’s Day.

Tetsu peered into the store window and saw the man reading a book at the counter. He tucked his hair behind his ear. It was a simple gesture but the man’s movement were elegant and regale. After a moment to collect himself, Tetsu walked into the store. He entered the bookstore many times but each time, he found himself nervous.

“Throw those flowers in the trash.” Before Tetsu could speak, Misono did. His voice wasn’t angry and was barely above a whisper. But Tetsu could hear a mixture of pain and bitterness in his voice. He didn’t look up from his book and gestured vaguely to the trash in the corner of the room. “It’s going to end up there eventually. The only difference is if you throw it away or if I do.”

“But my job isn’t done until you take the flowers and sign that you received it.” Tetsu argues and Misono sighed heavily. He closed the book and set it aside. The man had been delivering flowers to him since he was child and their routine was always the same. As Misono filled out the form, Tetsu looked around the room. “Do you have a vase to put these in?”

“Why would I need a vase when I intend to throw these out? Seriously, I get these stupid flowers every year and I wish that the person would just stop.” Misono handed back the form to Tetsu. He was given the flowers in return and Misono walked to the trash, fully intending to throw them away.

“Why do you throw them away?” Tetsu’s question stopped him. It wasn’t the first time he asked the question and it became part of their routine since Misono because the Scrooge of Valentine’s Day. Every year he would try to guess why Misono would throw them away. “Do you not like carnations?”

“They’re my favourite.” The flowers slipped from Misono’s hand and fell into the trash. He didn’t appear sad or regretful for doing so as Misono returned to reading his book. “You used up your one question and delivered the flowers so just go back.”

“Please do business with us again.” Tetsu said respectfully but still hesitated to leave. His eyes fell onto the flowers in the trash and couldn’t help but think that it was a shame. Not because of the wasted money but the wasted emotion in them. The woman always appeared happy and excited whenever she ordered the flowers. He didn’t know who she was but she clearly loved him.

“The woman that sent the flowers—”

“Tell her to stop with the pranks! I can’t stand receiving them year after year.” Misono snapped. He gave Tetsu a glare but small tears dulled its edge. “I don’t even know why she’s doing this to me.”

“I’m sorry…” Tetsu didn’t know what to say. He wanted to say more but he didn’t know what to say. Misono sighed and brushed away his tears. Anger boiled in him so he didn’t understand why he was crying.

Misono knew that being prideful was useless when Tetsu already saw them. “Look, is there a way for me to pay you to  _not_  send me flowers every year? Whatever that woman is paying you, I’ll pay more. I just don’t want a reminder.”

“Was the woman special to you?” Tetsu asked hesitantly. He was still young when the woman started visiting his flower shop so she was significantly older than him and Misono.

“She was my mother… but I barely knew her.” Misono sighed and his eyes became distant. “My father got custody of me and my brother after their divorce. Apparently, she had some health issues and couldn’t visit us. The only thing I ever got from her are flowers for my birthday. But she died five years ago so I don’t know how I’m still getting them.”

Tetsu reached over the counter and gently brushed the tears from Misono’s eyes. “I’m sorry. She stopped ordering the flowers but I didn’t realize… If I knew, I wouldn’t have sent you the flowers after she passed. I’ll stop, I promise. I just thought flowers would make you happy.”

“At least you didn’t mean it as a prank.” Misono couldn’t stay angry at Tetsu when he looked truly remorseful. “It’s okay. Just stop sending me the flowers, okay?”

“I won’t send you flowers for your birthday like your mother.” Tetsu agreed but added, “Can I send you flowers for another reason? Maybe for Valentine’s Day?”

“I won’t throw them away if your send them.” Misono turned back to his book with a small blush. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Tetsu smiling.


	7. Do You Hate Me?-Comfort AU

“Do you hate me?” Tetsu asked hesitantly and Misono sighed. He knew Tetsu was going to ask the question sooner of later but he still didn’t know how to answer. Despite how long they had been together, Misono had never said three simple words to him,  _I love you_. Those words were too dangerous to utter carelessly and Misono never said them because he knew the heartache that came with them.

“Isn’t it a little early in the morning to talk about our feelings? Let’s finish breakfast first.” Misono couldn’t tell Tetsu the truth but his eyes begged him to.

“I don’t hate you, I hate love.” Misono said with a sigh. His words only gave Tetsu more questions than answers but Misono didn’t seem to be in any mood to answer any of those questions. “I told you not to expect anything from me. We’re both adults and I told you this when we started dating. If you want something more, get it from someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Tetsu looked down at his hands. Misono wondered why Tetsu stayed with him when he resisted any possibility for a future or love. The only thing more confusing to Misono was why he agreed to date Tetsu. They met when their mutual friend, Mahiru, asked him to tutor Tetsu. But even after Tetsu passed all his finals and didn’t need him anymore, he continued to see Misono.

It was so puzzling to Misono. What did Tetsu see in him? No matter how many times he asked him out and was rejected, he would only try again until Misono finally agreed to go out with him. He told him that they could try dating but Misono only expected them to last a month at the most. They had been dating for almost three years. If anyone had told him that he would willing start living with another person, he would’ve laughed at them but here they were sharing a life.

Looking back, they had their high and lows but Misono didn’t hate a single moment. Still, Misono couldn’t say he loved Tetsu. Even though Tetsu’s eyes were now pleading him to say those words, Misono steeled himself. What he had with Tetsu was too perfect to ruin with a word like love.

“It’s time for me to get to work. I might be home a little late so don’t wait up for me.” Misono stood and ended their conversation early. He walked around the table to kiss Tetsu goodbye. When he did, Tetsu gently took his hand and kept him in place for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Tetsu didn’t need to say anything because his clear eyes said far more than enough to scare Misono.  _I love you._ At the same time, they tempted him with promises of a future.

“Goodbye.” Tetsu let go of his hands and Misono found himself a little disappointed. “I love you.”

Misono almost said those words back but stopped himself. Instead, Misono said: “Be careful on your way to work. Call me if anything happens.”

Before Misono could scramble to his feelings, he pulled away from Tetsu. He glanced at Tetsu one last time before he left the apartment. He was looking down at his breakfast deep in thought and his earnest eyes couldn’t hide any of them. There was worry and uncertainty in them and Misono knew that he was the one that put those feeling there. Guilt settled in him because the three words that would reassure him were words that Misono could never say.

Misono didn’t hate Tetsu. He didn’t hate love either because it would be more accurate to say that he feared it. No, Misono hated himself.

He knew that Tetsu deserved someone better than him but he was a little selfish. Whenever he was with Tetsu, he felt safe and protected from everything that hurt him inside. If you were to ask him what a warm home was, Tetsu would come to mind before a place. He made him frustrated and confused but he also made him smile like an idiot.

For the first time in his life, Misono felt loved unconditionally.

Misono never told Tetsu, but he was an unwanted child that was loved out of obligation. His father and mother had an affair that lead to his birth. They showered him with love but Misono knew the truth. He was living proof that love didn’t last and could be cast aside all too quickly. Love tore apart a perfect family and Misono didn’t want to let it into his life. That was his plan until Tetsu.

If anyone deserved love like the one you find in a fairy tale, it was Tetsu. Unfortunately, Misono didn’t know if he could give that to him. How could he when he was always expecting a goodbye? He always kept his heart guarded to keep himself from being too hurt when they break up. He knew that he was being unfair to Tetsu but he couldn’t stop those thoughts.

The term ‘too broken to be loved’ came to mind and Misono wondered if that was him. He knew that if they continued as they were, if Tetsu continued to sacrifice himself to fix him, Tetsu would eventually hate him. Misono almost wished that Tetsu would hate him so he could move on and find someone better. Someone that was brave enough to say three simple words.

Looking at Tetsu’s lonely expression, Misono bit his lower lip.  _You deserve love, Tetsu. I want you to be happy so I’ll let you go tonight._

* * *

“Tetsu, I’m home.” Misono walked into their apartment with a heavy heart. He barely remembered his walk home because he had been replaying a dreaded scene in his mind the entire trip. Every time he lost his nerve, he reminded himself that breaking up would be best for Tetsu. He wondered how Tetsu would react. Would he be sad or angry? The reaction Misono feared the most was relief but he couldn’t blame him if he did feel that way.

The apartment was dark and Misono thought that Tetsu went to bed early for once. No matter how many times Misono told him not to stay up for him, he would wait for him anyways. Misono took a shaky breath and forced himself to go to their room. He didn’t want to turn on the lights in case he was sleeping. “Tetsu, are you asleep? I want to talk to you. Tetsu?”

The room was too quiet and Misono turned on the lights in a panic. Tetsu wasn’t sleeping in their bed and memories of everybody that left him rushed through his head. He opened the closest and Tetsu’s clothes were still there but fear still gripped Misono. His shift ended before Misono’s and he would always call him if he was going to work late.

Misono’s fingers were shaking when he called Tetsu’s phone but it went directly to voicemail. He would never turn off his phone and a thousand different scenarios bombarded Misono. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt? The image of Tetsu being hurt somewhere flashed in his mind for just a moment but it made him want to throw up.

Despite the fear that paralyzed him, Misono forced himself to his feet. He needed to find Tetsu.

As he ran out of their home, he desperately called Tetsu’s workplace but they said that he already left. So, where was he? Misono was too impatient to wait for the elevator and rushed down the stairs. Even before knowing what happened to Tetsu, regret choked him. What if something terrible happened to him?

Even though Misono resolved himself to breaking up with Tetsu, now faced with the possibility of a life without him, he couldn’t be more scared. No matter how broken and scared he was, he didn’t want to be apart from Tetsu. He needed Tetsu despite everything. He hated how scared Tetsu made him sometimes. He hated how easily Tetsu could change his mood. He hated how much he needed Tetsu. Misono hated how much he loved Tetsu.

But most of all, Misono hated himself for not being able to admit he loved Tetsu before it was too late.

Misono could barely see the path before him because his tears blurred his vision. He didn’t know how long it took him to run down all the stairs because it all seemed to happen in a flash. The only thing on his mind was finding Tetsu so he ran out of the building blindly and crashed into someone. The person steadied him and Misono recognized the arms around him immediately.

“Tetsu?” Misono looked up and saw Tetsu looking down at him with concerned eyes. Before he could say anything, Misono threw himself against Tetsu again. He tackled him to the ground and Tetsu couldn’t stand because he was clinging to him desperately. At first, Tetsu was confused but he could feel Misono trembling violently against him so he hugged him.

“Where were you, you idiot?” Misono screamed and his voice was a mixture of anger, worry and relief. He tightened his hands in Tetsu’s jacket and tried to bury himself in his warmth. He needed to feel Tetsu and confirm that he was there. Luckily, Tetsu understood because he soothingly stroked his back.

“I couldn’t call you to tell you that I would be working a little late because I dropped my phone into the onsen and it broke. I was planning to come home before you so I didn’t think it would be too bad. On my way home, I took a little detour for this.” Misono finally pulled away from him but only enough for Tetsu to show him a bouquet of flowers. Tetsu cupped his face and gently kissed his tears. “I’m sorry for worrying you. Do you hate me?”

“Of course not, you idiot. I love you.”


	8. Morning Routine-Fluff-Fem Misono

Misono sat on Tetsu’s back as he did push ups. It was their morning routine for her to help him work out. She would mostly act as a weight for him though. They both knew that he could quickly complete fifty push ups in a minute but he paced himself so she would be comfortable. She pretended to flip through the newspaper but her attention was on her husband and his strong shoulders. She wiped away the sweat on his neck with his blue scarf.

Then, she laid on his back and hummed pleasantly. She had given up hope that she would have a growth spurt and become tall enough to kiss him easily. She did grow to enjoy their height difference though. “Mikuni sent another box of toys for the baby but they’re mostly dolls. There’s so many and it’s a little scary to walk into the nursery with them staring at me. Do you think they will scare the baby?”

“It’s our baby. I think they’ll be brave.” He said in a straight forward voice. She wondered how he could be so confident about their child when it hasn’t been born yet. With her history, Misono only wanted the baby to be strong and happy. Tetsu said, “They will know that they have strong parents who will protect them. That’s why I doubled my morning training.”

“Are we heavy?” Misono asked and she unconsciously placed her hand over her growing stomach.

“It’s a good sign. Didn’t you say you always wanted to grow too?” While he couldn’t see her, he could easily see her pouting at his comment. He didn’t mean to offend her but he had to admit he wasn’t the best with his words. He knew that many people would assume she was weak because of her small frame. Tetsu thought she was the strongest woman in the world for overcoming her limitations.

“If I get any bigger, I might be having twins. Mahiru said childbirth is painful and tiring. I can’t imagine what it’s like to go through that twice in a row. We’ll also have to adjust our plans if we do have twins. Our next appointment is Friday so we’ll find out if there’s more than one in here.” Both of their families were a part of successful businesses so she was confident they could provide for their child. Misono mumbled to herself, “Hopefully, I thought of everything the baby needs.”

“There is one thing we haven’t decided yet.” She was surprised by his words.

“I already arranged time off for my maternity leave and choose a pediatrician.” Misono listed off the things they needed to prepare for the child. “We’re going to parenting classes and doctor check ups regularly. Father helped me set up a college fund. You built all of the baby furniture and the nursery is finished. Lord knows Lily and Mikuni brought more than enough toys. What else is there?”

Tetsu chuckled lightly and reminded her, “Our baby needs a name.”

“Oh god, I almost forgot!” Misono groaned and sat up. “Your sister gave me a book of names. We should look through it after you complete your morning work out.”

“What number am I on? I kinda lost track while I was talking to you.” He did a final push up and then lowered himself to the ground so Misono could climb off easily. Tetsu straightened once he was certain that she was steady on her feet. He placed his hand over her stomach and smiled. “Did you enjoy the ride, Hugh the Dark Algeron IV?”

“Tetsu, our baby isn’t a vampire. I know you love Hugh and he’s important to you but his name is much too long for a baby to memorize or write. Maybe we can find a name with similar kanji to Hugh.” She suggested before she walked to the cabinet where she left the book.

Misono hooked her arm around his and led him to the couch. They made themselves comfort and Misono opened the book on her lap. Misono flipped through the book until Tetsu placed his hand over hers and stopped her on a certain page. “It’s your name, Misono.”

“My mother gave me a part of father’s name. Mikuni shares the same kanji here.” She pointed to the character. Her name was one of the few gifts she could remember his mother giving her.

“Should our baby have a name with that kanji too?” Tetsu asked and she appeared thoughtful for a moment. In the end, Misono shook her head.

“It’s okay. This baby is a part of both of our families and I’m sure everyone will accept him. We should find a name unique to us.” She said and continued to look through the book. Tetsu leaned close to her so he could read the names in the book. They were so close that she could feel his breathe brush her cheek. She blushed and tried to hide how flustered she was. “You’re all sweaty, Tetsu!”

Misono took the blue cloth around his neck and wiped the sweat from his face. “Maybe we should wait until we know the gender of the baby before we decide on a name.”

“What about Yuu?” He tapped the cloth in her hand where the hiragana was printed. Then he turned to the book and said: “It’s a gender neutral name. If it’s written with this kanji, it will mean courage and bravery. You said you were worried about the dolls scaring the baby. He won’t be afraid if he has a strong name.”

“I don’t think his name has any effect his personality.” She said but she had an amused smile. Misono ran her thumb over the clothe. “I like it. Yuu.”


	9. Birthday Tradition-Misono's Birthday+Alicein Family

Every year, on Misono’s birthday, Mikuni would always wake Misono early so he could be the first one to wish him a Happy Birthday. Mikuni would give his brother a gift for his birthday, chocolate for Valentine’s Day and a third present just because he deserved it. Lastly, they would try to stay up the entire night and watch movies. Of course, Misono would fall asleep and Mikuni would carry him to bed.

Those were his tradition for Misono’s birthday. Those were their tradition. So, he was far less than happy when he had to share those traditions with anyone else.

Mikuni woke promptly at midnight and excitedly dressed. This would be the first birthday he could spend with his dear brother again. After being trapped by the C3 and escaping, Misono had forgiven him. Similarly, Mikuni forgave himself and allowed himself to return to the Alicein household.

After missing so many birthdays, Mikuni was excited to renew their birthday traditions. He rushed to Misono’s room and started to open the door. Mikuni could hear voices behind the door and he peered inside to see Lily and Misono speaking.

“Happy birthday, Misono!” Lily cheered and held out a beautifully wrapped present to him. Misono was still groggy with sleep so he pulled his blanket over his head and gave a mumbled reply. Gently, Lily shook Misono. “Wake up, Misono, it’s your birthday. Look, people are already sending you texts wishing you a happy birthday. You need to reply to them!”

“Who’s texting me this early? It’s barely a quarter past twelve,” Misono clicked his tongue when he saw the time. Lily held out his phone to him and he saw that he had several texts. They made him smile but Misono tried to hide it with his blanket. “I guess I should text them back if they went through the trouble.”

“I’m sure they don’t think of it as too much trouble since they’re your friends. That reminds me, I invited them to your birthday party! I know you like to keep these things small but—”

“It’s okay, Lily, I’m glad you did.” Misono finished his last text and looked up at Lily with a soft smile. “This is going to be my first birthday with everyone. I wanted to invite them but I didn’t know if they would come. It’s Valentine’s Day so I thought they would have dates or something.”

“They can go on dates any day of the year but you only have one birthday. You’re important to them and we love you,” Lily reminded him. Misono never had a friend outside of the subclasses so Lily was glad to see him surrounded by people who loved him unconditionally. “And you don’t have to worry. Tetsu told me he isn’t dating anyone when I asked. But I didn’t say it was for you.”

“Why would you ask him something like that? And for me? It’s not like I care or anything because I don’t like him in that way!” Misono blushed but Lily only smiled knowingly. “I swear he’ll get the wrong idea about me if you start saying things like that!”

“What would he think?” Lily asked teasingly. Misono’s answer was cut off with a yawn so Lily gently pulled the blanket over him. “I’ll let you get back to sleep now. You can yell at me for being a meddler later when I wake you up for breakfast.”

“Night, Lily.” Misono closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile.

Seeing Misono fall asleep, Mikuni closed the door and stepped back. If he entered, Misono would only be irritated with him. He wanted to step in but after seeing Lily and Misono together, he suddenly felt like an outsider. So, many things had changed when he left but it was only natural that Misono would become closer with Lily.

 _I’ll give him his presents and he’ll love them_ , Mikuni told himself.  _Anyone can stay up late to wish Misono a happy birthday at this ridiculously early time but no one could be as generous as you. When he sees your present, he’ll be way happier than he is now!_

* * *

Mikuni placed his presents on the large table they set aside for Misono’s gifts. He had carefully picked and wrapped them weeks in advance. Next to him, Tetsu placed down his gift on the table. Mikuni couldn’t help but feel antagonistic towards the giant when he remembered Misono’s blush from earlier that morning.

Tetsu didn’t seem to notice Mikuni’s scowl as he said, “You got Misono a lot of presents. Misono’s going to be very happy.”

“You guys didn’t need to give me so many presents,” Misono stood in front of the table and commented. He was used to being showered with presents on his birthday but the few extra from his friends made them more meaningful. 

Tetsu pulled a smaller box out of his bag and held it out to Misono. “For me? But I don’t open my birthday present until later.”

“This isn’t for your birthday. It’s chocolate for Valentine’s day.” Tetsu told him and Misono face became a deep shade of red. “Hugh said that a gentleman shouldn’t be cheap. So I didn’t want to give you only one present for two holidays. If you don’t like this chocolate, I have a few more boxes. There were a lot of options at the store and I couldn’t choose one.”

“Wait, it’s okay!” Misono tried to stop him but Tetsu was already pulling out more boxes from his bag. Soon, Mison’s arms were filled with carefully wrapped chocolate. “Tetsu, you didn’t need to buy me this much! I’m not even sure I can even eat this much!”

“I hope you still have room for more chocolate or else I would’ve made this for nothing.” Mahiru laughed and held out a chocolate fondant to him. Misono’s name was carefully drawn on it with icing. “I got the recipe from Lily and he said this is your favourite food. I spent all night making it so I hope you like it.”

“This is really too much.” Misono didn’t know how to express his gratitude.

“Don’t worry about it too much. This is what friends are for. Anyways, the hardest part was stopping Kuro from eating it.” Mahiru said and patted Misono’s shoulder. “Lily set up a lot of games for the party. How about we put all this chocolate in the fridge so they don’t melt while we’re having fun?”

Mahiru and Tetsu were already pulling Misono away before Mikuni could give him the chocolate he bought. Mikuni clicked his tongue and his hands tightened. He felt JeJe crawl around his neck and he began to speak. Mikuni placed his fist around the Servamp and hissed, “I don’t want to hear anything from you. Not today.”

Mikuni smiled but his grip was far from gentle. His hand fell away and Mikuni began to walk away from the party. After a moment, JeJe asked: “Are you leaving?”

“I’m not leaving, I just need to go out for some air.”

* * *

“So, this is where you are.” Lily exclaimed when he found Mikuni. He was sitting on a bench in the garden. Mikuni didn’t respond and continued to stare at the sky. “What are you doing out here?”

Mikuni didn’t reply and Lily sighed. “Misono’s going to get upset when he blows out his candles and you’re not there to sing happy birthday! This is the first birthday Misono gets to spend with everyone he loves and I’m not going to let you ruin it with one of your moods. Now get your butt in there! JeJe, help me!”

“There’s nothing I can do when he acts like a child.” JeJe said but he helped Lily pull Mikuni off the bench. He dug his feet into the ground stubbornly and JeJe dropped him onto the ground. “Why did I get the difficult brother? Mikuni, you kept me up five nights in a row picking out presents and talking about today. Why won’t you go to the party now?”

“I’ll go when they’re all gone and they can’t ruin our last tradition.” Mikuni mumbled his answer and JeJe rolled his eyes. It was childish and selfish but Mikuni wanted one last thing from their past. While JeJe looked irritated, Lily looked at him with sympathy.

“The tradition where you two try to stay up late and watch a movie?” Mikuni wasn’t surprised that Lily knew their tradition since he had taken care of the brothers their entire lives. “Those memories aren’t just important to you but Misono. The memories he’s making today are important too and I know he wants you to be a part of them. Can I tell you a story?”

“You’ll tell it to me no matter what I say.”

“You’re right.” Lily chuckled. “It was his first birthday after you left. Misono came into my room around midnight and asked if someone was supposed to wake him up to tell him happy birthday. I was shocked because I made certain to suppress his memories of you. He still remembered you after you left. Every year, he would wake me up like that until I borrowed your tradition.”

“He remembered?” Mikuni looked into Lily’s eyes but saw no deception. He only turned away from Lily when he heard someone approach them.

“What are you three doing out here? We’re going to cut the cake soon. If you want a piece, come and get one before World End eats it all.” Misono called out to them when he saw them. When he couldn’t find them, he went to look for them. He pulled his sweater around him tighter and tried to see them clearer in the darkness. “Hey, are you crying Mikuni?”

“Misono! My dear brother!” Misono was taken back when Mikuni began to smother him with a hug. He raised his brow at Lily who only shrugged with a smile. “I’m so sorry for leaving your party for a little bit but I’m not going to miss any more of your birthday. What do you want to watch for your birthday? We’ll build a pillow fort and stay up all night and—”

“Mikuni, we can’t do any of that if you choke me to death! Let go of me!” Misono screamed and Mikuni finally loosened his grip. “What’s with you today? First you ignore me all day and now you’re trying to kill me with a hug.”

“Don’t worry about me, this day is for you. The only thing I want to do today is celebrate my brother’s birthday. Let’s go back inside now.” Mikuni said with a cheery smile and pushed Misono towards the mansion. “You need to have as much fun as you can with them before they leave.”

“It’s getting pretty late so I said that everyone could stay over. Is it okay if they join us for the movie?” Misono asked and Mikuni hesitated for a moment. Looking down at Misono, Mikuni knew he couldn’t deny the brother he loved anything he wanted. Well, almost everything.

“Okay, everyone can join us except for that tall brute.”

* * *

A soft flash woke Misono and he opened his eyes warily. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“What are you doing, Mikuni?” He groaned when he saw Mikuni sitting next to him with a camera. Misono looked around the living room and saw that everyone had fallen asleep so he tried to keep his voice quiet. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s almost midnight. I just wanted to take a picture of my two favourite people in the world.” Mikuni pointed to Abel next to Misono. “You two are just so cute that I had to take a picture. But the lighting in this picture isn’t that good so I need to take another one.”

“That flash is going to wake everyone, you idiot! I demand that you delete that picture.” Misono took the camera from him before he could take another picture. He looked through the pictures on the camera and found that it was nearly full of pictures of the party. 

Looking at the picture, he couldn’t help but think of how much things had changed yet one thing stayed the same. Mikuni truly cared for him. It was plain to see in the pictures.

Mikuni settled himself next to him. He looked over Misono’s shoulder to the camera in his hands. “You’ve really grown up while I was gone, haven’t you? You don’t fall asleep at nine anymore. I’m pretty sure these guys are only alive because of your plans. And I’m sure you won’t need me or our little birthday traditions anymore.”

Misono was quietly looking down at the camera, trying to think of an answer. Then he held the camera at arm’s length and took a picture of both of them. “You had a thousand pictures but not one of us. We’re brothers so we should take more family pictures together. It can be our new birthday tradition.”

Misono handed the camera to Mikuni. “You’re a little too loud. You’re childish. You’re too secretive and two faced. But you’re my brother and I’ll need you even if it’s not going to be as much as when we’re kids. So, don’t go running off again.”

“I won’t.” Mikuni smiled. “So, does my baby brother need anything from his Mikuni-nii?”

“… Well, there is something. I wanted to ask Lily but I know he’s just going to meddle. Mikuni, how do you know if you like someone? Not as a friend, but as something more.” Misono asked with a small blush.

“… Maybe you should ask Lily about those kinds of things.” Mikuni told him, knowing that he would do far more than meddle in Misono’s relationship. 


	10. Movie Night-Fluff

“You cold, Chibi?” Tetsu asked Misono who was trembling slightly. They were cuddled under a blanket and watching a movie. Tetsu was tall and he took up most of the blanket. They didn’t have a larger blanket at the Alicein mansion so he pulled Misono closer to his side and adjusted the blanket around them.

“I’m okay,” Misono blushed when their arms brushed. Tetsu didn’t react and merely continued watching the movie. But Misono was becoming so flustered that he could barely concentrate on the movie. “Wait, why are they going out of the spaceship without a spacesuit? They do know that they’ll die, don’t they?”

“Maybe it’s magic.” Tetsu suggested despite the movie setting place in the real world.

“Maybe the writers are just dumb. Even a monkey can write a better script by banging his head on a typewriter!” Misono criticized and wondered why Mahiru would suggest they watch the movie. He could point out countless inaccuracies and found himself ranting. He felt Tetsu’s eyes on him and turned to him. “What? You don’t think it’s bad?”

“I was thinking that you’re really smart. I like that.” Misono could never understand how Tetsu could compliment him so casually. But his eyes were honest and full of admiration that Misono knew Tetsu was only speaking his thoughts. Tetsu could make him blush without trying and Misono wished that he could make Tetsu flustered as well.

“You want some more manju? I can get DoDo to get us more.” Misono tried to distract himself from his racing heart. The plate was still half full but Tetsu didn’t comment on it. Misono had ordered Mitsuki to buy them for Tetsu since he knew they were his favourite.

“Can you feed me?” Tetsu asked in a surprisingly small voice and Misono’s sharply turned to face him. He was blushing slightly and scratching his cheek. Seeing Tetsu blush was rare so Misono had to give in when he saw it. He took one of the manju and feed it to him. When he would’ve pulled away, Tetsu leaned forward and innocently held a manju against his lips. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Misono ate the manju and it tasted sweeter than usual.


End file.
